


Tu n'es pas un dieu

by Migliaccio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Character Death, M/M, won't be finished
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: “你不是上帝”整理了一个19年写的kwd演员剧本大纲，不太可能成文，就随便写写狗屁不通，但不想多改了，也不分章，就这样吧！
Relationships: Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois
Kudos: 5





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 为了我单方面的方便，剧本角色名字使用了人物名字  
> 正篇剧本之外的演员部分会在Chapter 2零零碎碎地说一点

> “在我还是个孩子的时候，我常常在想人的起点和终点落在何处。出生和死亡，与生命的诞生和消逝究竟有多少关联？你的终点不是你生命停止的那一刻，而你的起点更不可能是你开始呼吸的一瞬间。当然，有些人的起点就是出生，而终点就是消逝，但它们本身之间并没有关联。因为对于另外一些人来说，他们的起点和终点是落在同一处的。”

**第一部分**

凯文·德布劳内在十二月的第一个夜晚被带进了圣裘德教会学校，山上下着雪，冻得他下车的时候就立刻打了个寒颤。弗洛伦威尔的圣裘德教会学校坐落在半山腰，离弗洛伦威尔小城有二十分钟的车程。学校是接连着圣裘德大教堂的侧翼房屋，全校共有一百五十个孩子。这所学校以教学优异和管教苛刻而出名，教区内的信徒们和恩多以自己的儿子考入这所学校为荣。而凯文只是一个一贫如洗的孤儿——他的父母在他六岁时双双去世，几年后抚养他的阿姨也无力承担他的养育费用，申请将他送到孤儿院。凯文设法在途中逃脱，流落街头。他之后因为吸毒、盗窃和街头斗殴时不时进入教养院。在教养院中，凯文过人的智商（？）引起了院长的注意并被上报给了主教，那慕尔主教听说此事后，特别让他从教养院被带到圣裘德教会学校。

然而凯文一进校就成了最大的麻烦：他四处乱跑，随意翘课，不服管教，性格暴烈，出于各种各样的原因常常被关进自省室内关禁闭，有时则遭到禁食或体罚。但这些对于凯文而言全无用处，整所学校唯一能吸引他注意力的，是那个长他两岁，公认古怪的蒂博·库尔图瓦。蒂博脾气温和，受人敬重，又性格孤僻，喜欢独处，脸上有时挂着一副百无聊赖的假笑；他拥有可以随意进出教堂祈祷的特权，他可以想不上课就不上课，总是在学生们理应不被允许进入教堂的时候一个人呆在教堂里。神父们不会管教他，反而称他的这种行为叫“静修”，要求其他学生不得去打扰他。在一次他独自在主厅里时被逃课乱跑的凯文撞见之后，他们俩成为了朋友。

蒂博是学校里成绩最优异的孩子。他在这所学校呆了整整十年，而他的双亲住在距离弗洛伦威尔近七十英里的那慕尔。库尔图瓦家族有权有势，是整个那慕尔教区最富裕的家族之一，这也让他成了这所学校里位置最特殊的一个学生。凯文嘲讽地喊他“王子”，蒂博则回敬他“天才”。他们以一种互相嘲讽的方式讲话，蒂博引经据典来笑话他，凯文则将他在街头学习的那些充满智慧的讽刺话一股脑儿地丢还给蒂博。这样的方式飞快地促进了两人之间的友谊，他们同时感受到了一种玄妙的、仿佛在和另一个截然不同的自己对话般的喜悦。

但他们能够见面的时间只有蒂博在教堂里“静修”，而凯文逃课成功的时候。蒂博告诉凯文，高等班的课程其实并不像凯文想的那么愚蠢，他很期待在凯文升入高等班之后和他一起学习，如果他能在自己毕业前就升上来的话。凯文把他的话当成是宣战，因为缺少多年的系统教育的缘故，他虽然年纪和蒂博差得不多，却只能在初等班上课。一整个圣诞节，在其他学生回家和家人团聚的时候，凯文一直在背着神父们进行自学，并且他就像其他人所期待的那样聪明。蒂博也没有回家，但是收到了家里寄来的礼物：几本书，一个新的地球仪。他并不帮助凯文学习，只会在凯文偶尔提出问题的时候回答他。他们俩待在凯文和其他五个男孩共享的那间狭窄但能看到山景的宿舍里，凯文趴在床上念课本，蒂博则靠在窗户前，屁股抵着窗框读他的游记小说。

这并不意味着凯文就不再是一个问题了。他不服从，也不信神，这是让神父们最头痛的地方；他不喜欢上课，但只要给他书，他就能学得比任何人都快。一些学生开始心怀不满，他们存心想让凯文惹上麻烦。这并不是一件难事。凯文受罚越来越频繁，他在意识到自己受到针对之后开始自己故意挑事，存心想让自己被开除。他愤怒极了，因为他根本不稀罕待在这里，他看不上读书，也看不上所谓上帝的恩赐，他什么都看不上——除了他唯一的朋友。

**第二部分**

凯文因为在校内斗殴滋事被关了禁闭。如果说他的小恶习还能得到一部分神父的宽恕，在学校内攻击同伴则是任何人都无法容忍的。他们把其他打架的男孩关进自省室，而凯文则被关进了地下的一个漆黑潮湿、没有灯光、没人使用的小隔间。那个小隔间只有一个上着栅栏的小窗口，从那里往外看就是教堂的主厅。凯文被关进来的时候得到了几片干面包和一些水，他知道自己至少要在这里住上几天了。 ** _监狱还是上帝的牢笼？_** 凯文用地上的灰在墙上这么写。他一点食物都不吃，即使饿死他也绝对不打算碰那些东西一下。他恶狠狠地踢着墙，踹坏了房间里破破烂烂的木头桌椅，拿木头块砸向天花板。他的手掌和小臂被木刺划得都是小伤口，他筋疲力竭，坐在那堆废墟里，抱着膝盖闭上了眼睛。

也许过了一天，也许过了几天，在他饿得快要奄奄一息的时候，蒂博来看了他。他总是想方设法利用自己可以在主厅里祈祷的特权。他跪下来，从上边拿掉了那个小窗口的栅栏，“你也没有那么聪明，天才。”蒂博说，吵醒了靠在角落里的凯文。凯文虚弱地抬起头，眯着眼睛看了看，随后对着他的朋友露出一个温顺的微笑。

“看看我，你还相信上帝吗？”他问。蒂博看着他。

“上帝这么爱我，我还不是这样一个人？”凯文说，“你知道，蒂博，他多爱我，他爱我爱得过分了。我父母死了，他就给我一个栖身之地。我阿姨抛下了我，他就派来了一个多管闲事的教养院院长。就算我再怎么做自取灭亡，他还要把我送到这里来。如果不是他我早就已经死了。他什么时候可以不要再救我了？”

蒂博依然没有马上回答。他直起了身体，面孔从那个小窗口旁边消失了。

“你说得对。”凯文听到他毫无波动的声音。

“我的母亲每天跪在十字架前七个钟头。”蒂博说，“我的父亲每年向这个鬼地方捐十万法郎。他们逼我的妹妹去山上做修女。但是就算他们在整个那慕尔摆满圣母像，也不会让我能活下去。”

凯文震惊得说不出话，他看不到蒂博这个时候的表情，蒂博也看不到他的。他听到蒂博在他头顶上说：“我相信上帝，凯文。我相信上帝绝不会改变他的决定。”

凯文沉默了很长很长时间，长到蒂博几乎以为他睡着了的时候，凯文的声音从下面的黑暗中传来。“你是说你很快就要死了。”凯文说，语气就像他之前和蒂博描述自己过去的遭遇一样尖锐、平静又坦然。

蒂博以一种平静又执拗的沉默回答他。

“你还有多久时间？”凯文问。他爬近了那个小窗口，仰着脸，将面颊贴着墙壁。

“我不知道。”蒂博回答，“也许一年，也许两年，也许几个月。”

“噢。”凯文回答，“好吧。”过了一会儿，他又问：“那你还有什么想做但没做的事情吗？我可以陪你。”

蒂博顿了顿，低声说：“我想不到什么。”

凯文向神父认了错。他被放出去之后安静了一段时间，不翘课、不惹事、不挑衅同学。他努力学习，在蒂博的帮助下，他没有花多少时间就升上了中等班。有些教员开始看重他在语言和作文上的才能，他甚至交到了几个不错的——有点儿怕他，但是能和他开玩笑的朋友。只有很少的人知道，他心里正有一个非常宏伟的计划。

**第三部分**

凯文和蒂博从学校里消失了。他们俩跳上了一辆火车，从弗洛伦威尔向东跑，在这些群山中穿行。凯文问蒂博是否想回那慕尔看看，被蒂博皱着鼻子拒绝了。凯文哈哈大笑，他们俩在只有两个人的卧铺车厢中分吃一碟鸭肉冷餐。他们俩有时候一掷千金买这样昂贵的车票，有时候又买只要几个苏的硬座，他们身上带的钱一半是蒂博的零花钱，一半是凯文从神父的抽屉里偷的募捐善款。“反正他也是拿来给自己发工资。”凯文不屑地说，蒂博默许了这个做法。但不久后，他们在一座火车站买票的时候被抢走了钱包，凯文怒不可遏，蒂博拿出自己带在身上的怀表，托人抵押换来了接下来的路费。

但凯文知道，他觉得蒂博也知道，他们跑不了很远。他们总要回去，他们总要回到那位多管闲事的上帝那边去。他们俩以兄弟的名义住在车站附近的旅馆。蒂博带着一本厚本子，他每天晚上都会找时间在上边写些东西，他说那是游记，凯文看过几眼，表示自己对写这些一点儿兴趣都没有。一般蒂博在那里奋笔疾书的时候，他选择花这个时间去楼下帮旅馆干些杂活来冲抵第二天的饭钱。

也是从那个时候开始，凯文的夜惊又开始发作了。某天晚上，他在睡觉的时候突然尖叫起来，夹着脏话喊他父母的名字，然后再次陷入睡眠。第二天早上，他发现蒂博从身后死死地抱着他的身体，双臂搂着他，脑袋放在他的肩上。凯文立刻明白昨晚发生了什么。

“我昨晚吓到你了吗？”等到蒂博醒了之后，凯文这样问。

“废话。”蒂博揉着眼睛，“我可是个一旦醒来就很难入睡的病人，你尖叫完自己就睡了，我快天亮时才睡着。”

凯文用沉默表达歉意。“你为什么抱着我？”他又问。

“因为你看起来就像是要掐死你自己。我抱住你，你还咬我。”蒂博说，“你梦到你母亲了吗？”

凯文和他说了自己的夜惊症。“我母亲是被我父亲活活打死的。”他告诉蒂博，“但她一直躺在床上，等到我放学回家，告诉我她没事，让我去洗澡，才咽下最后一口气。”他随后就患上了夜惊，虽然随着年龄长大已经不再发作得那么频繁了，但每年仍然有那么几次，他会梦到他母亲，还有和那种濒死般的绝望。他的潜意识就像他一样渴求死亡。

蒂博摸了摸他的头发：“如果有下次，你希望我还这样抱住你吗？”

“随便你。”凯文回答，“只要你能让我安静下来。我去过的一家教养院试过用枕头捂住我的头，挺有用的。”

他们又向前走了几天。他们身上的钱越来越少，凯文的直觉告诉他，在找他们的人也离他们越来越近。但他们俩对此都很平静，甚至拿被抓回去来开玩笑。“我们回去就说都是对方的错，”他们出着馊主意，“互相包庇没有用，只有互相坑害才能换我们一条生路。”

在笑够了之后，凯文问：“这是你想做的事吗，蒂博？”

“我希望这就是天堂。”蒂博回答，一手拿着抹着酸乳酪、夹着腌菜和火腿的面包，另一手翻着自己的游记。

凯文的第二次夜惊发生在他们被找到的前一天晚上。他又像前一次一样突然尖叫起来，哭喊着，摔打自己的胳膊和手臂。蒂博拼命地捂住他的嘴，搂着他，拢在被子里。凯文安静下来没几分钟之后就自己醒来了，他睁开眼，蒂博的手臂拦在他的腰上，手背和手臂上都是红印。蒂博也发现他醒了，但是他们俩谁都没有立刻说话。

“对不起。”凯文小声说。

“没关系，这是你无法控制的事。”蒂博说，“你梦到什么了？”

凯文沉默了一会儿。“你。”他回答，“我梦到你了。我梦到你站在十字架下面，站在我的床前。我就知道……我就知道我失去你了。”

“你害怕我死吗？”蒂博问。

凯文摇了摇头，又点了点头。“我不害怕死，”他说，“但我害怕你割断与我的联系。在我还在这个世界上的时候，我想我是害怕你死的。”

“至少这世上有唯一一个人会为我离开而悲伤。”蒂博回答，“那么至少为了你，我也不会不辞而别的。”

凯文发出了一声带着哭腔的笑声：“你父母不会吗？”

“他们会为了自己的儿子死去而悲伤。”蒂博的语气很冷漠，他顿了顿，又用一种非常沙哑又柔软的声音说，“但只有你……会为了我。”

他们又沉默了。凯文的指尖轻轻地抚摸着蒂博手臂上刚刚被他自己弄出的红印。他的指尖凉冰冰的，试探地、恐惧又委屈地，顺着蒂博的胳膊肘一路向下，触碰到他的手腕。他在蒂博的手腕上画着圈，摩挲着，像是安慰似地轻轻敲了敲。

蒂博在他身后低声说：“对不起。”

凯文一下子死死咬住嘴唇，他睁大眼睛，狠狠地盯着黑暗中模模糊糊的书桌，才没有让自己的眼泪再次掉下来。那时他的母亲躺在床上，流着眼泪，虚弱地抚摸着他的面颊：“凯文，对不起。”现在蒂博靠在他的身后，他的胸口滚烫，心跳坚实而有力，但他也说：“对不起。”凯文的肩膀在因为忍耐痛苦而发抖，但他的手却极其轻柔、极其坚定地握住蒂博的手腕，让他的手贴着自己的胸口。

蒂博又说了一次：“对不起。”他垂下了睫毛，把鼻子和嘴唇靠在凯文的后脑勺上。

他们就保持着那个姿势，拥抱着，半睡半醒着，直到天亮。

**第四部分**

他们俩被蒂博父母派来的人抓了回去，送回了学校。神父们把凯文关了起来，让蒂博回去他自己的房间。凯文被扭着身体带走，一眼都没有回头看蒂博。他毫不反抗，接受体罚，每天在课程结束之后被关进那个他熟悉的黑房间。蒂博在一天夜里溜了出来，跑进教堂来见他。隔着那扇小小的栅栏铁窗，他远远地看见凯文斜靠在墙上，手边有一盏昏暗、即将熄灭的灯。教堂里安静极了，蒂博几乎听不见他的呼吸声，他看起来就像是即将死去一样。

“他们说我得承受两个人的训诫。”凯文头也没抬，他听得见蒂博走过来的脚步声，“因为我背负着两个人的罪过。”

没有人会“训诫”蒂博。所有人都知道。上帝不会责怪蒂博，一切的罪过都在凯文身上。凯文的语气一点儿波动都没有，平静地叙述着一件事实。蒂博没有回答，凯文突然笑了，他压低嗓音，笑得非常轻，但是非常快活。

“ _你们不可偷盗。_ ”他念着，侧过身体，向着栅栏窗爬了爬，“ _不可欺骗。_ ”

蒂博慢慢地跪了下来，几乎趴在地上。他的手指抓住了栏杆。

凯文抬起头，看着他，虚弱的烛火映着他的蓝眼睛。他的眼睛在笑：“ _也不可彼此说谎。_ ”

蒂博将一只手伸进去，抓住了凯文的手。他摸到凯文手上肿起的红印和伤痕，凯文也努力抬起胳膊，他稍稍蜷了蜷手指，当作给蒂博回应。

“我长大的地方没有人教我这些，”他说，“我只知道你得到什么，就要付出相应的代价。”

“你现在觉得自己活着了吗，蒂博？”凯文说，“我们出去的路上你总是在笑。我那个时候想，如果能让你笑笑的代价只是鞭笞，哪怕十人份的我也能承受得住。”

“你巴不得降下十人份的鞭笞来把你打死。”蒂博的语气十分柔和，随后他笑了笑，“你无论何时都在向死亡奔跑。”

“不完全对，”凯文也笑了，“现在，我是在和你比赛向死亡奔跑。我曾偷盗、欺骗，但我从未说谎。”

几天后，凯文被放了出来，被他偷了钱的神父看起来仍然恨不得剥了他的皮，但是蒂博的父母给了他们几倍的钱，于是他拿凯文也没有办法。他不知道这算不算是上帝宽恕了他。他被放出来之后，这次逃亡就像是从未发生过似的，连学生们都被禁止询向他们提出问题。凯文起初觉得困惑，但后来很快他就明白过来：他们不让蒂博再和他见面了，无论是宿舍、饭厅还是教堂，总有人在后面紧盯着他，他和蒂博之间被人砌上了一堵墙。只有在教堂里擦肩而过的时候，他们在两端目光相对，会对对方短暂地笑一笑。凯文在心里冷笑，但是他没有反抗——或者说，他用另一种方式反抗了，他又花了三个月的时间，在十一月的最后一周让自己升上了高等班。他在这所学校已经呆了一整年。

但当他走进那个教室的时候，他曾经被许诺过的那个座位是空着的。

凯文这才明白过来。他发了疯似地去找蒂博，但蒂博不愿意见他。他每天向神父和教员折腾，让他们讲负责每天将授课内容和作业带给蒂博的学生换成自己。最终一位教员心软了，他如愿以偿去了蒂博的宿舍，整座学校最高的、唯一一间只有一个人住的房间。因为在蒂博的病加重之后，他们把他的室友也都移走了。

“我听说你升进了高等班，”蒂博躺在窗边的床上，面色憔悴，显得那双深色的眼睛明亮得令人胆战心惊，他对着凯文挑了挑嘴唇，露出一种认输的、顺从的微笑，“我来考考你？”

“闭嘴。”凯文坐在他身边的椅子上，“混蛋。”

他们就像什么都没发生那样，聊课上在读的《死魂灵》，聊作文，聊他们之前在外边的经历，聊死亡，聊坠落，聊死后的灵魂。他们逃亡的时候似乎跑了很久，但其实仍然没走出过这个教区。凯文问蒂博是不是应当回那慕尔医治，蒂博不以为然地摇摇头。“他们已经知道无力回天了。”他说，“所以他们甚至都不会来这里。”他的家族一边竭力延续着他的生命，但又无法面对他的死亡。但这些他不必告诉凯文，他不该让凯文去理解那种人人都当彼此都身处坟墓一般的亲情。或者，不需要蒂博说，凯文本来就已经知道了。

天越来越冷了。起初凯文可以每天在蒂博的房间呆三个钟头，然后是两个，然后是一个钟头。最后甚至他呆不过半个钟头，蒂博就会露出疲倦的神色，让他离开，去喊医生来。他将自己那本红色的笔记本给了凯文，还有几本他自己的书和一个地球仪。

“为什么给我？”凯文说。

“答应我，”蒂博答非所问，“你离开这里之后，一定要去上大学。”他说，“别急着死。”

凯文皱了皱眉：“这是打赌吗？”

“是的。”蒂博说。

“赌注是什么？”

蒂博将一只手放在自己的胸口，然后摊开手心，伸向凯文。他的手停在空中。

凯文觉得自己喉咙一阵发痛，一句话也说不出。他将那些书抱在胸口，点了点头，蒂博露出一个如释重负的微笑。

“等你从这儿出去了，别忘了给我写信。”他最后说，他的身后是一片白茫茫的雪景。

蒂博没能活过那个冬天。他的葬礼就在这个教堂举行，凯文坐在所有学生中间，木然地看着他的棺木，木然地听着神甫念着他那短暂的、一无所有的生平，里边最响亮的一句话就是“库尔图瓦家的长子”。他的心情平静极了。他第一次见到了蒂博的父母，他们坐在那里，神情肃穆又哀伤，凯文不知道那哀痛究竟是出于痛苦还是对这个儿子的罪恶感，只有蒂博的妹妹穿着修女的衣服，一直在咬着嘴唇哭泣。凯文想起蒂博说，他的妹妹想必恨透了他，如果他八岁的时候就死去了，他的妹妹也不至于过那种生活。大多数人按部就班地向蒂博告别，有少数和他认识多年的学生和老教员在擦眼睛，有几名神父也面色悲伤，凯文觉得他们更像是为了那十万法郎而难过。凯文排在所有学生的最后一个，他的手指轻轻地、轻轻地抚摸过他的棺木，在大部分人已经走出门外、余下的人在低声交谈时，他低下头，亲吻了棺木的一角。

泥土打在棺木上的时候，凯文没有掉眼泪。他再也没有和任何人提起过蒂博。但每个冬天结束的时候，蒂博的坟墓前总放着一簇山上随处可见的野花。

**第五部分**

十九岁的时候，已经成为那所教会学校的骄傲的凯文离开了那个冷冰冰的地方。那个时候是夏季，有许多游客从山脚下上来，来欣赏这美丽的山景和教堂。他去了一所大学，将自己的一切过去都留在了那座山上。他常常出去旅游，坐在旅馆里写作，他写游记，但又拒绝给任何人阅读。他在大学里写的一本批判现实主义的短篇小说让他出了名，于是出乎他自己和所有人的意料，凯文最终成了一名作家。他写了很多东西，一位大学里认识的朋友做了他的出版商。他依然像从前那样脾气古怪，性格暴躁，但他又十分爽朗。许多人说他的神经紧张和躁怒都来源于断断续续地困扰他一生的夜惊症。他曾经批评自己的某部作品，“我仍然不能理解为什么你们喜欢这本书，”他收到告知他获奖的信后给组委会回信写道，“我觉得这篇写得非常一般。”当然，他还是会去领奖的。

他第一次去那慕尔的时候再次认识了蒂博的父母。他们聊了几句蒂博，那是他在蒂博死后第一次和其他人真切地谈起这个人。凯文发现他们甚至不知道自己就是那个带着蒂博几乎绕了一圈教区的小坏种。蒂博的父母依然会为他而痛心，但凯文得知他们在蒂博还活着的时候就已经收养了一位父亲早逝的亲戚家的儿子，那个孩子远不如蒂博聪明，但他身体健康，让他们能够像爱自己的儿子一样爱那个孩子。大约会令蒂博自己惊讶的是，他的妹妹在他死后也没有回家，而是选择继续留在修道院里。后来，凯文以库尔图瓦家为原型写了一篇阴阳怪气的小说，叫《坟墓》。

在五十多岁的时候，像是心血来潮，凯文在秋天即将结束的时候跑回了弗洛伦威尔，像个普通游客一样加入登山者的行列。他一个人上路，在路上摔伤了腿，又患了风寒，两个星期之后，他就在山脚下的一座小旅馆里安静地去世了。他有一个黑色的木头箱子，里面有一本红色皮装的、边角已经被人摩擦得发白的游记本，和无数封用火漆封好的、没有地址也没有邮票的信。每一封上面都写着同一个名字，和一个他曾去过的地名。他的那位忠实的出版商朋友遵照他的意愿将那个箱子带来了弗洛伦威尔，放进他的棺木，和他一起葬在了半山腰的那座教堂的墓地。他的墓碑和蒂博的墓碑在那片墓地的两端。那是两个孩子的坟墓，也是两个老人的坟墓。

临终前，他对陪在他身边的看护说：“现在，我终于跑到我的终点了。”

> “我曾经预想过自己的葬礼。我甚至在梦里看到过自己的葬礼。我的身躯被放在棺木里，被推进那座空荡荡的、冷冰冰的、我很熟悉的教堂。在十字架前边，他站在那里。他是那么年轻，因为个子太高的缘故总是微微佝偻着身体。他听到大门被推开的声音，于是转过身，先挑起一边眉毛，然后对我微笑。我感觉自己的脚步变得轻快，我的身躯变得轻盈，我飞快地跑到了他身边去，对他说：我的老天啊，天堂不会就是这个鬼地方吧？”


	2. 零碎的一些设定

整个故事是一部南桐电影剧本，来自一个演员AU，和坏女人世界观不是一个宇宙的（你怎么这么多AU

开头和结尾就是片子的开始和结束，开头是德布劳内念的，结尾是老演员念的。结尾的部分会是一个晃动得很厉害的第一视角，是跌跌撞撞地推开门，跑向蒂博的一段视角。虽然旁白是葬礼，但镜头拍的则是他们两人第一次在这里见面的场景

全片都是年轻演员，德布劳内是个非常急着想要从青春片转型的菜鸡演员，库尔图瓦则是关系户，本身就是 ~~天选之子~~ ，这个片子里蒂博的角色从一开始就内定是他，甚至一些角色形象上参考了他本人。但是凯文的角色试镜了很多人，一开始据说最有可能的甚至是阿扎尔

阿扎尔虽然和德布劳内一样都是童星出身，但阿扎尔很早就靠某部题材严肃的致郁电影成功转型，他得知德布劳内也要去试镜这个角色还专门跑过去提醒他：凯文，我劝你当心点演

德布劳内：为什么

阿扎尔：我就是觉得担心！

阿扎尔担心的是对的，德布劳内演完这个之后真的有很久都出不来，情绪不对劲了相当一段时间

而且德布劳内去试镜的时候遇到了库尔图瓦本人，库尔图瓦也惊了：你怎么来了 ~~（大家都老熟人了~~

德布劳内：你怎么和矮凳说一种话，我怎么不能来

然后德布劳内就试镜去了，瓦解在镜头外看，等他出来之后说你考虑清楚了吗，你真的要演吗

德布劳内：你这话什么意思

库尔图瓦：我觉得只要你想演就肯定是你，但是我还是觉得……

德布劳内毛了：矮凳十五岁就演过这种片子了，你也能演，我怎么不能演

库尔图瓦：因为你不是矮凳阿扎尔

德布劳内：呵呵，关系户说nm呢

于是不欢而散！

顺便一提，库尔图瓦的意思是阿扎尔是那种天生就能够做到角色和个体脱离的演员，他懂得如何在成为角色的同时不被角色本身吞噬，德布劳内当时其实没有这种经验，但其他人都觉得他会是那种人

Table read的时候两个人又坐在一起，互相都不太高兴，对台词的时候德布劳内开始了：我觉得这里应该如何如何

库尔图瓦：（大声朗读台词）

但德布劳内的建议后来确实被采用了，是那段蒂博第一次告诉凯文自己命不久矣的地方，德布劳内认为那里库尔图瓦应该表现得更加脆弱一些，且多少带着一丝绝望的怨愤，不仅仅是在那里冷冰冰地阴阳

库尔图瓦来回品了几遍，觉得不错，从这一次之后两个人就开始关系变好了

本片 ~~成为名场景的~~ 第二次夜惊戏，两个人都在为自己无能为力之事道歉的地方，本身剧本台词到“为了我”就切了，两句对不起都是库尔图瓦的现挂，德布劳内哭也是现挂， ~~在我的精神拍摄过程中~~ 那个镜头会从瓦解侧脸往下拍，用镜头展现蒂博看向凯文的眼神，然后拉远，再拍到蒂博垂下睫毛看着凯文的眼神，谁看了都会说一句那个爱真的是真的

因为这段演得太给了，导演：说实话我们这个本来不是纯给片

库尔图瓦：？不是给吗？

德布劳内：？这都不是给吗？

导演：你们想怎么处理就怎么处理

然后给德布劳内看了那段的库尔图瓦演法，德布劳内看得耳朵都红了：挺好

然后这段就这样一遍过了，德布劳内从此对库尔图瓦刮目相看

德布劳内：关系户，你还真的有点东西

库尔图瓦挥了挥手里的剧本：因为我相信自己确实爱你

抓回去隔着铁栏杆那段是拍摄周期比较靠后的一场，两个人在房车里对戏

德布劳内：你不觉得这里更给吗

库尔图瓦：都多久了，你没听导演怎么说吗

德布劳内：你听了似的

然后两个人在房车里哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，隔壁小演员（没想好谁）听见了跑过来敲他们车门：大半夜的笑个鬼啊

德布劳内大概在拍摄到1/3的时候就出现了半夜会突然惊醒的症状，第一次的时候库尔图瓦也睡在他房车里，德布劳内一嗓子把库尔图瓦吓个半死（那个时候还有没拍片中的两次夜惊

德布劳内醒了之后觉得自己也蛮无语的，都准备好瓦解库尔图瓦拿自己开涮，但库尔图瓦十分认真地告诉他没关系，不要怕，还拉他去找导演和剧组心理医生

德布劳内觉得所有人都很是大惊小怪，他觉得自己这样是非常正常的演员入戏，而且他夜惊第二天片场表现奇佳，他：这样不错

后来真的拍到夜惊的时候德布劳内戏里问他我吓到你了吗，下了戏瓦解在那里撇嘴：哼，你真的把我吓个半死的时候根本都没想到问我

再顺便一提，这个AU如果有绿帽大概会发生在这部电影上映前的预热期间（过分了）德布劳内自己山上拍戏，当时对象 ~~不论男女~~ 就住山下小镇，于是和库尔图瓦认识也理所当然

德布劳内夜惊怕对象担心不找对象，找库尔图瓦，结果：

~~到头来上映了两个人还要一起营业~~

最后，这个剧本参考或致敬了以下作品：

  * 我自己的爱达荷，My Own Private Idaho



并且本au德布劳内我设定他作为演员的演法会比较像River，夜惊戏有致敬篝火

  * 时光驻留 Le Temps qui reste



一些在死亡和如何面对死亡上的讨论有考虑过时光驻留

  * 感谢上帝 Grâce à Dieu



是欧容，不是南桐片

  * 特殊的友情 Les amitiés particulières



本剧本标题来自这部电影结尾处出现的男1写给已经死去的男2的自白信，全文翻译摘录如下，来自[这里](https://movie.douban.com/review/7678627/)

> “不要怕，Alexandre，永远不要怀疑我。我会把这封信一直送到你身边，并为此感到很幸福。我已经提前沉醉在我们这次美好的旅行里。将看见那条你经过的路，看见那幢有你在的房子。Je 我会注视着你，就像当时在温室里，我注视着你那样。只不过这一次，我再也不会让这个人再对我们做同样的事。你心里很清楚，Alexandre。他不应该是那个掌管决定权的人。相信我，Alexandre，就像我相信你一样。我们才是真正的赢家，总有一天，我会永远和你在一起。如果你不曾是我这几年在学校里的朋友，你仍会是我其他时间一辈子的朋友。我们拥有过用纸笔记述不来的快乐，我们一直很开心。我们宝贵的友情此时就在我手心里，我会像你知道如何爱护它一样好好珍惜它。它无坚不摧。它比我们都强大。若你仍懵懂茫然，你要明白，我们的友情名字叫做「爱」。你并没有死去。你只不过是在彼岸驻留片刻罢了。你不是上帝。你和我一样是个少年。你与我呼吸与共。我的身上流淌着你的血液。不久我会回家。 当我回来时，我的心将会带上你我永恒的烙印。明天是我的生日， 我们将第一次一起庆祝。你将会永远在我身边，陪我庆祝我的每一个生日。这一辈子，我为你而活。”

**Author's Note:**

> 利未记 19:11「你们不可偷盗，不可欺骗，也不可彼此说谎。」


End file.
